wikiscoutipediafandomcom_id-20200216-history
The Scout Association of Trinidad and Tobago
The Scout Association of Trinidad and Tobago is the national Scouting organization of Trinidad and Tobago. Scouting was founded in Trinidad and Tobago in 1912 and became a member of the World Organization of the Scout Movement in 1963. The association has 5,234 members (as of 2011). The Chief Scout is President of the Republic of Trinidad and Tobago Professor George Maxwell Richards. Program and ideals *Cubs-ages 7 to 11 *Scouts-ages 11 to 15 *Venturers-ages 15 to 19 As an island nation, there is also a Sea Scout section. The national emblem of the Scout Association of Trinidad and Tobago incorporates the coat of arms of Trinidad and Tobago. Organization National Scout Council The Highest organ in the Association is the National Scout Council. The Council is headed by the President of the Association. The current President is Mr. Justice Anthony Lucky. Executive Committee The Executive Committee consists of the National Scout Commissioner, his deputies, Headquarters Commissioners, Executive Commissionner, the president and vice-presidents of the association and other persons elected by the National Scout Council. National Scout Commissioner: Mr. Azamuddin Khan There are four Deputy National Scout Commissioners each responsible for a division of the Association. DNSC(Operations) - Mr. Vivian Kangalee DNSC(Programme) - Mr. Lalman Nanan DNSC(Adult Resources & Training) - Mr. Roger Berkeley DNSC(Planning & Development) - Mr. Terrance Ceasar Executive Commissioner- Mr. Courtney Bruce International Commissioner- Mr. Michael Bradshaw There are also Headquarters Commissioners(HQC's) responsible for Communications; Expansion; Cub Scouts; Scouts; Venture Scouts; Sea Scouts Headquarters Commissioner (Cub Scouts): Ms Marlene Griffith Headquarters Commissioner (Scouts): Mr Surujdeo Ramcharan Headquarters Commissioner (Venture Scouts): Mr Kevern Subran Headquarters Commissioner (Disaster Preparedness): Mr Bernard Subran Zones The Association is divided into six zones which are further divided into a total of 21 districts. Each District is headed by a District Commissioner reporting to the Zonal commissioner who in turn reports to DNSC (Operations). North-West: Zonal Commissioner - Mr David Philip * Diego Martin (DC - Angela Celestine); * Port Of Spain (DC - Ms Venice Hayes); * Morvant/Laventille (DC - Ms Jasmine Jacob) North-Central: Zonal Commissioner - 'Vacant' * Arima/Arouca (DC - Ms Macrina Matooram); * Chaguanas (DC - Mr Latchmedath Singh); * San Juan (DC - Ms Patricia Peterson); * St. Joseph/Tunapuna (DC - Mr Terrence Garcia); North-East: Zonal Commissioner - Ms Lena Quildon Toco (DC -'' ); Sangre Grande (''DC - Mr Ian McCarthy); South-Central: Zonal Commissioner - Mr Lynley Lutchmedial * Couva (DC - Mr John Nathaniel); * Pointe-a-Pierre (DC - Mr Kerwyn Roach); * Princes Town (DC - Mr Jasmine Chadee); * San Fernando (DC - Mr Lynley Lutchmedial); * Mayaro/Rio Claro (DC - Mr Ryan Moren); South-West: Zonal Commissioner - Mr Gabriel Kokaram * Cedros (DC - Mr Robin Baboolal); * La Brea (DC - Mrs Cheryl-Ann Williams); * Naparima (DC - Mr Surendra Maharaj); * Siparia/Erin (DC - Mr Emilo Taylor); * Point Fortin (DC - Mr Joel George); Tobago: Zonal Commissioner - Mrs. Audris Balfour * Leeward(DC - Mr Lincoln Nelson); * Windward (DC - Mr Samuel Eastman) Scout Motto Be Prepared Scout Oath ' I promise to do my best to do my duty to God to serve my country to help other people and to keep the scout law' Awards The Scout Association has various categories of awards which are presented annually by the Chief Scout at President's House. Awards for Long Service Thanks Badge Service Certificate Long Service Decoration Awards for Gallantry Joe D'Arcy Award (Red Ribbon) Joe D'Arcy Award (Blue Ribbon) Joe D'Arcy Award (Yellow Ribbon) Medal of Commendation Awards for Good Service Medal of Merit Silver Ibis Golden Poui 11th Caribbean Cuboree The 11th Caribbean Cuboree was held from the 14–21 July 2007. Around 1300 Cub Scouts attended from 12 countries. See also *The Girl Guides Association of Trinidad and Tobago *Manny Ramjohn *Trinidad and Tobago Amateur Radio Society References information provided by Roger Berkeley and the First Trinidad Sea Scouts Category:WOSM member organizations Category:Scouting and Guiding in Trinidad and Tobago Category:Organizations established in 1911